


Go Sports!

by danceswithgary



Series: Playing Along [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which sport is the best and it is worth arguing about? Set in <b>Playing Along</b> 'verse, sequel to <b>Calling The Game</b> but may be read standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Sports!

“Hey, you going to get up sometime today?”

Rodney blinked blearily at John, who was crouched next to the bed. “It's Sunday, remember?” he mumbled, his face half-buried in his pillow.

John smiled and shook his head. “Says the man who didn't come to bed until after 0300, which means you've already worked on our day off.” He leaned in and pecked the small part of Rodney's mouth that was available. “We're already late because I let you sleep in.”

“Needed to finish the simulation programming so it could run while we're gone. Promised Caldwell I'd make the adjustments before the Daedalus leaves in two days.” Rodney rolled to his back with a yawn. “What time is it anyway?”

“Past time for you to hit the shower.” John rose to his feet, grimacing when his left knee clicked and popped. “Teyla's expecting us to walk through the gate in about half an hour.”

Rodney levered himself up and out of bed with a heartfelt groan and stumbled toward the bathroom. “Oh right, there's that Athosian something or other.”

“There'll be food, so you should be happy,” John teased, raising his voice so he could be heard over the shower. “She also mentioned a game of _rashun_.”

Not expecting an answer, John crossed the room to the dresser they'd recently started sharing and tugged open the bottom drawer. Rummaging under his sweats, he pulled out a thin package wrapped in shiny red paper.

“What's that?” 

John whirled around, hiding the gift behind him, even though it was apparent Rodney had already seen it. “Um....” 

“Fine, don't tell me then,” Rodney sniped as he walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, forcing John to move. “I suppose it's something for Teyla.” Grabbing a pair of boxers and a long-sleeved t-shirt, he pulled them on in a series of irritated jerks. “After all, you're the one who told her about Valentine's Day and started all this celebration fuss.” Walking toward the closet, he threw back over his shoulder, “And started that weird game with your explanations of football, soccer and baseball.”

John frowned and thrust the package in Rodney's direction. “It's for _you_.” He walked closer as he explained his earlier actions. “You just surprised me, that's all.” 

Rodney paused in the middle of tugging on the jeans he'd pulled from the closet. “Me?” He nearly toppled over, saved when John offered a supporting hand. “Oh.” Ducking his head, Rodney finished dressing, his cheeks ruddy with embarrassment when he finally looked back up. “I guess I wasn't expecting you to....” 

“Hey, it's okay.” John smiled and pulled Rodney into a hug. “It's not like I'm known for remembering stuff like that.”

Rodney's answering grin was wry. “Yeah, Jennifer used to complain about me forgetting birthdays and holidays.” With a quick kiss he pulled free of John's arms. “But I'm trying to be better.” He opened the closet door and reached inside to retrieve a package of his own, almost identical to John's. “Happy Valentine's Day.

With a blinding smile, John accepted his gift as he handed over Rodney's. “Cool! Thanks!”

“You might want to wait until you open it before you thank me,” Rodney cautioned, rotating his package nervously. “Uh, you go first.”

“Okay.” Walking to the bed, John sat down before he carefully slipped a finger under the tape and flipped the wrapping open. Setting the paper aside, he unfolded a gray t-shirt and held it up to read the front, silent for only a moment before his honking guffaws broke free. 

Rodney waited for John to stop laughing, at first pleased that he'd amused John then increasingly annoyed when John fell back on the bed, honking even louder and holding his stomach. “I didn't think it was _that_ funny!”

“Sorry, sorry,” John finally managed, sitting back up and waving an invitation for Rodney to join him. “You need to open yours now.” 

Frowning, Rodney took a seat a little farther away than he usually did, his unwrapping more forceful than John's. Holding up the green t-shirt that fell out, Rodney's frown melted away as he chuckled in rueful understanding. “Great minds think alike.”

“Even when they can't agree on sports.” John erased the space between them, his hip warm against Rodney's. Twisting, he tugged Rodney toward him to bestow a soft kiss, pulling away before it could turn heated. “Sorry, we can't be too late or Teyla will never forgive us.”

Nodding in reluctant agreement, Rodney stood before donning his gift. “I want a raincheck, so you better not get hurt playing your silly game today.”

John's reply was muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head, but Rodney was still able to make out a faint, “I promise.”

Matching shirts on and smiles in place, they walked hand-in-hand towards the control room and the gate, looking forward to sharing their day off, to be followed by a night spent together.

Go Sports!  


[Click for fullsize](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/1062152/1062152_original.jpg)

GO SPORTS! 

I'M SUPER WORKED UP BECAUSE MY TEAM DID STUFF!

MOVE THE THING TO THE OTHER THING! 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for [Romancing McShep](http://romancingmcshep.livejournal.com). My daughter sent an amusing [link](http://www.amazon.com/Shirt-Woot-Sports-T-Shirt-Silver-Medium/dp/B00R1SYNDO/ref=sr_1_16?ie=UTF8&qid=1419735537&sr=8-16) that birthed a bunny.


End file.
